Little Things in Life
by HappyOwl
Summary: "Percy stared at the blue cream she had on the tip of her nose, how cute she looked. It made him think about the little things in life, those that made his better, those details that brightened up his days and lifted his mood in the split of one second." Birthday One-shot to our hero.


_**Little Things in Life**_

* * *

The little party all his friend made in his honor ended around midnight.

And Percy Jackson was grateful.

As fun as it was to see all of them drunk -specially Frank, turning into fishes and bulldogs randomly- he was very tired. He somewhat conviced Annabeth they could clean up all the mess tomorrow when they headaches disappeared -because the little brats of their demigods friends had the great idea of celebrate his 22th birthday in _their department._

He recognized it was a smart move, coming from them. But he sure would get his revenge sooner or later. He wasn't Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus, for nothing.

But it would be at its time. Now, Percy only wanted to relax and think -which he only did in his birthday, by the way.

August 18th. Just how many things happened in this day, six years ago, when he just turned sixteen? The great prophecy, announcing the despair and the pain he was going to feel that day -and oh he did.

But he knew all of it started a little while before. All the deaths -Bianca, Zoë, Beckendorf, Silena, Luke- it was too much. He hated how everytime in his birthday, their faces flashed before his eyes, the last look they had before they fell into the eternal abyss the Underworld was. Their last words, echoing in his mind.

He sighed, looking at the starry night sky outside the window, while a cold breeze announced the end of the summer.

"Stop thinking or that Seaweed Brain of yours is gonna explode," a sweet melodic voice mocked him at his side, the leather or the couch sinking at her new weight.

He turned his eyes to look at hers -stormy grey, always changing- which were strangely calming now. The corners of her lips turned slightly upwards. She was so dam beautiful.

"Hey," he replied, jokingly pushing her with his own body. She let out a kind of forced laughter. He knew it -she was thinking the same as him. "I thought you were drunk,"

Annabeth looked at him blankly before rolling her eyes at him. "As if," she said. "Someone has to take care of the house," they both looked around, their little new home, almost destroyed. "Or what is left."

"I'm gonna make Leo pay for it," Percy said, shaking his head.

"You better," Annabeth said. "I'll help."

"Gee, I love it when you're my partner in crime."

"When am I not your partner in crime?"

"Touché," Percy said. He could feel the weight on his heart lift up a bit.

"You know," Annabeth said, more serious this time. "I hate that you spend your birthdays grieving over the past."

"I don't spend all day over it. I gave you a pretty decent anniversary gift, if I say so myself. And I know you liked it," Percy smirked knowingly at her, only to have the expected answer. She blushed furiously and avoided his green eyes, making him laugh.

"You know what I mean," Annabeth said. "Anything of what happened is actually your fault, you know."

Percy sighed, running a hand through his jet black hair. "I know, but still..."

Annabeth fixed her eyes on him, as if reading his mind. He sometimes wondered if she really could, after all, there wasn't anything his Annabeth couldn't do. She was the best woman in the whole world -besides his mother, of course.

"I know what you feel, Percy. I do know." she said, putting a hand over his bicep and squeezing it reassuringly. "And it's a shame you can't spend a single birthday without thinking and recalling bad memories, but I want you to be happy this day. It's your day. Don't let anybody or anything take it away from you."

"It's our day, too. Anniversary and stuff."

Annabeth shook her head, smiling fondly at him. "That aside. First thing of all, your happiness on your birthday. We can celebrate our love one of the others 364 days of the year."

"Or all of them," Percy said. He didn't know from where that impulsive answer came, but the lovely sparkle on Annabeth's eye and her pink cheeks were worth it a million times.

"Of course," she said. "But you have to promise me that you'll be happy your next birthdays, okay?"

"I'll try," Percy said. He didn't want to promise her nothings.

"Okay then," she said, and after giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, she stood up and walked to her kitchen. Seconds later, she reappeared with a blue thing on her hand.

Percy recognized it as one blue cupcake, similar to the blue brick one she gave him the day they got together. It had a single cande on the middle -it was blue too, expect for the bright flame on its top. Annabeth sat again at his side, and with a bright, toothed smile she said -for the billion time that day-,

"Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain."

He blew out his birthday candle, and together they ate the cupcake with their bare hands.

"I was kind of waiting for the blue cupcake to appear this year. You sure made me wait." Percy joked.

"Well, my job is to surprise you when you're feeling down, isn't it?" Annabeth said. Percy stared at the blue cream she had on the tip of her nose, how cute she looked. It made him think about the little things in life, those that made his better, those details that brightened up his days and lifted his mood in the split of one second.

"It is," Percy said, smiling truthfully for the first time on that day. "And you make a great job about it."

He kissed her nose, a warm feeling going trough his body.

He loved her so much.

* * *

 **A/N= Hello! Just a little one-shot for my all-time hero, Percy Jackson, because he deserves all the love of the world. Because he helped me when I was feeling down, so I wanted to give him a help too. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Forgive any grammar mistake, typo or OOCness. Don't forget to review, they are my motivation!**


End file.
